Un sonido familiar
by cecescribiendo
Summary: "Jane no le respondió, solo siguió mirándola buscando sus ojos, sonriendo con ternura y admirándola mientras ella se avergonzaba." Pequeño one-shot después del final de la serie. Es cortito, solo una pequeña escena sin relación a las otras historias.


Palomitas. Té. Una película. Una manta. Y ellos dos. Tres, de hecho.

Teresa Lisbon se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en unos de los brazos del sillón, completamente estirada y con sus piernas sobre el regazo de Jane. Cuando llegó la publicidad, Patrick dejó el bol de palomitas semi vacío en el vientre de cinco meses de su mujer y apartó sus piernas cuidadosamente para incorporarse.

-Voy a por algo de beber.

-¡Ey! ¡No soy tu soporte personal!-le gritó entre risas.

-Oh, pero eres muy práctica.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Retiró el bol y lo dejó en la mesita de café.

De repente Jane, aun en la cocina, levantó la mirada hacia la ventana, poniendo atención a lo que le pareció escuchar. Sí. Era lo que él creía. Volvió a donde estaban y dejó los vasos de limonada que había preparado en la mesita. Buscó el mando de la televisión y la apagó.

-¡Eh!-protestó Lisbon.

-Ven aquí.

Extendió su mano y ella la aceptó aun sin saber de qué se trataba. Patrick agarró su antebrazo y la ayudó a levantarse. Caminaron juntos hasta el espacio entre el pequeño salón improvisado y la cocina.

Jane había hecho grandes progresos con la cabaña; ya tenían agua corriente, la cocina estaba acabada y había trasladado su sillón del FBI al salón. Aun así, quedaban cajas sin desempaquetar y su habitación estaba hecha un desastre.

-¿Patrick, que estás...?

-Shh...solo escucha.

Alargó la mano y la colocó en la parte baja de su espalda, con la otra mantuvo la mano de Lisbon en el aire y comenzó a balancearse lentamente. Teresa le siguió el juego aunque no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando...

-¡Ahh!-rió. Y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.- Entiendo.-susurró.

More Than Words se escuchaba vagamente a través de la ventana, algún vecino había puesto la radio y al ser un descampado, se podía oír su melodía.

-Hace tiempo que no escuchábamos esta canción...

-Mm-hmm.-asintió Jane con los ojos cerrados.-También hace tiempo que no bailamos. Y en silencio.

-Ja, ja.-se rió sarcásticamente.- ¿Quieres que me calle, eh? Pues no pienso complacerte, señorito.

Lisbon sintió como su marido sonreía contra su pelo. Él simplemente soltó su mano y entrelazó las suyas en la espalda de ella. Como respuesta, Lisbon se dejó llevar aun más y cruzó sus muñecas detrás de sus rizos rubios.

-¿No te molesta que esto nos separe al bailar?-susurró Lisbon.

-Mmm...primero; me ofende un poco que llames a nuestro hijo o hija "esto".-Teresa dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.- Y segundo; yo no creo que nos esté separando. Al contrario, estamos bailando los tres tranquilamente, como una familia, en el salón de nuestra casa.

Dicho esto, colocó una mano en la parte de arriba de su vientre y se separaron un poco para mirarse. A Teresa se le nublaron los ojos por la emoción y apartó rápidamente la mirada mientras se reía.

-No me mires así.-dijo ruborizada.

Jane no le respondió, solo siguió mirándola buscando sus ojos, sonriendo con ternura y admirándola mientras ella se avergonzaba.

-¿Así cómo?

-Pues así, como me estás mirando ahora...

-¿Y cómo te estoy mirando ahora?

-¡Patrick!-rió ella. Hizo una pausa, aun sin mirarle, y continuó.- Qué asco de hormonas, me vuelven una adolescente tonta.

-Nada de eso...- le dio un sonoro beso en la frente.- Nada de eso...

-Siempre intentando hacerme sentir mejor...

-Es mi trabajo, tesoro. Yo...

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un ligero movimiento en el vientre de su esposa.

-Creo que quiere que le demos un poco de atención.-comentó él divertido

-Se está acomodando. Lleva toda la mañana revolviéndose ahí dentro.

-Así me gusta, pequeño, molestando a mamá desde el minuto cero.

-Igualito a ti.

Los dos rieron ante la comparación entre padre e hijo (o hija) y continuaron balanceándose esperando otra patada del bebé. Al recibirla, los dos se miraron dulcemente y después al vientre de Teresa.

-Nos lo pasaremos bien, nosotros tres...-dijo Jane con un brillo en los ojos.

-Mmm...sí...

Se abrazaron sin dejar de moverse, y Jane la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Mmm...Patrick...

-¿Sí?

-Me estas apretando...

-Es que no quiero soltarte.

-Patrick...tengo...que...hacer...pis...-dijo casi sin aliento.

Jane se rio y la dejó ir rápidamente. Cuando ella se giró, le propinó una pequeña palmadita en el trasero que hizo dar un brinco a Lisbon.

-Ve, corre.

Él negó con la cabeza sonriendo y volvió al sillón.

-¡Qué ganas de romper la magia!- Le gritó. Y se sentó de nuevo, esperando a que su mujer volviera a reunirse con él.


End file.
